The present invention relates to electric cooking appliances which comprise a casing, an electrical heating element in the casing for heating a removable vessel for holding food and positionable in the casing, and a control device for controlling the supply of electrical power to the heating element.
More particularly, the invention relates to electric cooking appliances in which the control device comprises a supply switch which can adopt either a conducting state in which electrical power is applied to the heating element, or a non-conducting state in which power is no longer applied to the said element, and a control circuit which can be set by the user to supply the element intermittently via the supply switch, so that this element thus provides a predetermined average power for a predetermined period of time, referred to as the normal cooking phase.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electric cooking appliance with improvements which enable all kinds of foods, namely both vegetables and meat or fish, to be cooked correctly without supervision, and to cook foods which initially require a particular heating procedure.